thehuntersistersfandomcom-20200213-history
Spring Break Madness (A Sugar
Spring Break Madness is a 2012 three-part crossover book special edition of popular books The Diva Skulls with Sugar & Spice Although it is a crossover, the episode only counts as an Sugar & Spice book special. The book hit stores on June 11, 2015, at 8/7c. It premiered in Los Angeles on June 4, 2011, Spring Break Madness song mash up called Party Time In Miami premiered on May 22 Plot Jessie Freeman, a 16-year-old musician from North Valley, California, is dating the son of Waldorf Records president named Zander Quinn, who promises the girls rock stardom. But behind Jessie's back, Zander goes off to Bayview, where he is dating another pretty blond singer named Sarah Hunter, who attends Hollywood Magnet School of Performing Arts. Jayson Connley, Sarah's friend and old crush posts a picture of Zander and Sarah online, which Jessie eventually stumbles upon. She initially denies the fact that Zander is cheating on her, but Sam & Chloe, bandmates and friends of Jessie, seeks to prove it is indeed true. They finds Lionel has tweeted about a spring break party in Miami, Florida. Meanwhile, Casey Hunter, Sarah's identical twin sister and bandmate of their band Sugar & Spice, had some suspicians about her sister's new boyfriend, but keeps it a secret to prevent her relationship with Sarah from turning sour. Zander invites Sarah and her friends and family for a gig in Miami for Spring Break. Mike, the boyfriend of Jessie's divorced mother, takes The Diva Skulls to Miami, Florida for a Spring Break gig, where Jessie, Sam, Chloe, Jasmine, and Mike visit Mike's ex-girlfriend, who happens to be a skilled make-up artist, and receive disguise makeovers to avoid being noticed from iCarly by others. They then head off to the house of actress and singer Christina Arlington, where Casey is trying to meet her and to convince her manager of Superstar Records, when her suspicions of Zander intenifies, she reveals them to Jayson. After learning that Zander and Sarah are attending the concert, The Diva Skulls enter Christina's party house during the party and split up in search of Zander. Mike, meanwhile, relaxes in Clay Aiken's jacuzzi. Twins's Uncle Kyle tells Sarah that he mistrusts Zander and didn't want her to date him. Sarah argue with him she walks way. Much to her remorse, Jessie eventually catches Zander and watches him kiss Sarah, before she admits Sam and Chloe were correct about Zander cheating on her. Jessie is crushed, and Sam threatens to bitch-slap Zander for hurting her. While the girls were trying to cook up revenge against Zander, Sarah walks in and immediately recognizes them from their performances on Youtube. Chloe threatens to hurt Sarah for being too pretty, but Jessie explains Zander's actions to her and Sarah gets furious, that her Uncle Kyle tried to warn her but she didn't listen. Jessie and Sarah devise a plan to humiliate Zander for revenge. Jessie, Sam, Chloe, Jasmine, and Sarah plans to humiliate Zander on stage but they bumped into Clay, Sondra Uncle Kyle, and Casey. Sam is shocked to see that Casey is Sarah's twin sister. Jessie asks Christina to help get revenge on Zander. Sarah tells Sondra, Uncle Kyle and Casey that Zander is also Jessie's boyfriend. Casey shouts out that she was right about Zander, leaving Sarah stunned that Casey knew about Zander and she never said anything. But Casey makes it up by teaming up with her and the Diva Skulls. Zander goes on stage to introduce Sugar & Spice. When they got on stage, Sarah brings out The Diva Skulls. Zander was shocked to see Jessie. She and Sarah expose his two-timing ways to the audience, shocking the twins' family and friends, along with Mike, Zander's father. The audience learns that Zander had been dating both Jessie Freeman and Sarah Hunter at the same time. Zander becomes embarrassed and walks off the stage, his father was angry. He later apologizes to Jessie and Sarah for his son's actions. Later, Chloe is challenged into a rap style battle against Uncle Kyle's ex-girlfriend Lydia, by rapping to the audience that Lydia has a crush on Uncle Kyle. Then, the Diva Skulls joins Sarah and Casey in karaoke, where they sing Party Time In Miami. Characters From The Diva Skulls *Jessie Freeman: Musicain and Lead guitarist *Sam Morgan: Keyboard Player and a best friend of Jessie. *Chloe Morgan: Bass guitarist; Sam's younger sister; and friend of Jessie. *Jasmine Sloane: Drummer and childhood friend of Jessie, Sam, and Chloe. *Mike Carpenter: The boyfriend of Jessie's mother and friend. From Sugar & Spice *Sarah Hunter - Sarah is an aspiring singer and model who attends Hollywood Magnet School of Performing Arts, in Hollywood, California. *Casey Hunter - Sarah's twin sister, bandmate, and best friend. She sang with her sister in the Sugar & Spice series. In the crossover, she begans to mistrust Sarah's new boyfriend, Zander. *Jayson Connley - The twins' friend and Sarah's former crush. A actor and singer with killer good looks. He works at Uncle Kyle's pizza parlor. *Kyle "Uncle Kyle" Hunter - The twins' uncle and guardian. Like Casey, he begans to mistrust Sarah's new boyfriend, Zander. *Scott Valentine - A acting teacher at Hollywood Magnet School of Performing Arts, and Casey's crush. *Sondra Lewis: Friends of the twins, she is put incharge of housesitting Clay Aiken. SindrasssssssssAunt Molly - The twins' aunt; Uncle Kyle's younger sister; an former actress and fashion designer. She visits the girls from time to time. Sondra Lewis: The twins' close friend; an aspiring R&B singer.